


You're Right

by Nym_Blacktyde



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Superman - Fandom
Genre: A little graphic, Angst, Gen, clark loses his cool, not bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nym_Blacktyde/pseuds/Nym_Blacktyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I was watching some Smallville clips on youtube and feeling nostalgic. This is just a snippet about how Oliver spent so long not understanding why Clark wouldn't kill Lex. I feel like this could've been a way to open his eyes a little sooner. IF clark were a little more honest about things. Which, when did that ever happen?</p><p>Clark finally loses his cool with Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Right

“Come on, Clarke. You’re just too afraid to get your hands dirty. You could stop of all of this, right here and now!

With a great roar, Clark, who had turned his back on Oliver, flexing his hands on Tess’s desk, now threw it across the room, the resulting crash sounding like a small bomb, splinters of wood shattering computer screens, impaling walls, essentially leaving all surfaces of the tower officially porcupined.  
When Oliver rose from his defensive crouch to avoid the debris, Clark was staring at the remains of the unfortunate furniture, his hands clenching into fists. He spoke in a monotone, quietly, yet his voice cut clear across the room, and it chilled Oliver to the bone.

“You’re right. I could kill him. I could walk straight up to Lex, look him in the eye, and snap his neck like a toothpick. He wouldn’t be able to do a damn thing. He wouldn’t even have time to scream.” Clark turned to face Oliver now, and he felt gutted as Clark drew a slow, morbid grin across his kind face.  
“Or, why don't I just throw him into space, let his lungs freeze as he chokes on nothing. Or maybe I could just watch him burn. Turn him to _ash_.”

Clark was furious. He had begun to tremble, the rage he kept so tightly caged slipping into his voice as he stared across the room at Oliver, who felt as if he’d had cinderblocks tied to his feet.

“And you’re right about one other thing, Oliver. I am afraid. I’m _terrified_ to go down that road. Because if I kill Lex, no matter what he’s done now, I’d be killing a man that used to be one of my closest friends. If I kill _him_ ,”  
Clark stepped back towards the great window behind him, arms spread wide, that horrible grin still on his face. But his eyes were over bright, his hands shook, no longer from just anger. Oliver Queen saw Clark Kent, for the first time, truly afraid.  
“I could kill anyone. I don’t want to find out how easy it is to go down that road, because everything is _so easy_ for me. I start on that path, I could do anything. I could lay waste to this city. Hell the whole planet. and you know where it all starts? Me crossing the line because I’ve somehow rationalized it in my head. How do you think Zod got the way he is? He used to be a great man, Jor-El’s best friend. You remember what happened with him, right?”

He had slowly stalked back over to Oliver as he spoke, and now stood toe to toe with him, glowering down at a cowed Oliver, and the rest of the team—who had finally stumbled into the tower wondering what the hell was going on—all with ashen faces.

“I won’t become a murderer, and I wont have you shoving your blind judgements at me because of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you review and enjoyed!


End file.
